Curiosity
by Live2Read
Summary: As Mrs. Curtis is in labor, Soda and Darry are in their room. Soda wants to know where baby's come from. Maybe asking a six year old Darry wasn't the best choice he's ever made. I dunno... oneshot. Poorly written.


Six year old Darry and almost three year old Soda wait in their bedroom as While the midwife helps their mother who is in labor with Ponyboy. Short. Fluffy. One shot.

NOT written well. I can NOT write fluffy things well AT ALL. As you will soon find out...

I do not own The Outsiders

---

Darrel and Sodapop Curtis sat in the living room, sharing a huge armchair. They both stared curiously at their mother, who was lying on the couch across from them. Their father was stroking her hair, and talking in a soft voice to her, and she was sweating a little bit and smiling, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Is Mama okay?" Darry asked, his short chubby legs swinging.

Their mother looked up and smiled wider. "I'm fine, honey." She said, and then she let out an, "EEK!"

Soda hopped down from the couch, and went and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Don't cry, Mama." He said in his high, undeveloped voice, barely saying the words correctly.

His mother hugged him back. "Aw, my little hero." She said, starting to cry again.

"Why are you sad?" Soda asked.

"Mama isn't sad." Their dad answered for him, "She's just tired."

Outside, a car honked its horn, and a lady got out carrying a bag.

"Okay, boy's." Their father said, "You two go wait in your room. And if you're very patient, you will have a new sister or brother in no time!"

Excited, the two boys raced back to their bedroom. Soda fell down, and Mrs. Curtis tried to stand to help him, but her husband told her to lie down. Mr. Curtis then went and picked Soda (who was okay, of course) up, and carried him into his room.

"You two stay in here until we come get you, alright?" He asked, tickling Darry a little.

Darry giggled, but a loud, "EEEEEK!" From the other room sent their dad running out, closing the door behind him.

"We're getting' anotuh brothuh or sistuh?" Asked Soda, staring at the closed door.

"Yup." Darry answered, grinning excitedly.

"Weow, where is it comin' fwom?"

Darry rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. "Babies come from mommies tummies." He said, "That's why Mama has something in her tummy. That's our new baby."

"Weow, how did the baby get in there?" Asked Soda with innocent curiosity.

Darry opened his mouth to supply the answer, but found himself with a lack of knowledge. "I don't know. I just know that we all came from our mommies' tummy."

Soda's eyes got really wide. "I was in Mama's tummy? Wit all the food she ate?"

Nodding, Darry said, "We all were!"

"Even Daddy?"

"Even Daddy."

Then, with a sudden frown, Soda asked, "Weow, how do the baby get out?"

"Through the belly button, of course. What else do you think belly buttons are for?"

Shocked, Soda asked, "I came out of Mama's bewy button?"

"Of course!"

From the other room, was a scream, and then: "Calm down, honey!"

"Does it howrt?" Soda asked his brother, not finding the obvious answer on his own.

"That's why Mama's screaming, Soda. Of course it hurts. A baby is coming out of Mama's belly button!"

Soda shook his head. "Poor Mama. I hope the baby isn't wearing tose spiky shoes." And then with another question, "And why do we have to be in heow??"

"So that Mommy can tell the baby who we are. Then it can be a surprise when we get out."

"Oh." Soda said, losing attention and starting to wriggle a little bit.

A voice from the other room: "Ready, Mrs. Curtis? On the count of three, okay?"

Screams. "EEK! Is… is it over yet? – EEK!"

And then, there was silence.

"What happened?" Soda asked his eyes wide. "Is Mama still out theow?"

The boys were dead silent for a moment, and then, they heard a faint crying noise.

"That's our baby!" Shouted Darry, delighted, "Now you have a little brother, too, Soda!"

"Baby." Soda said, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, the door opened and their dad stepped in with a bundle in his arms. He was smiling softly, the yellow blanket bouncing slightly.

"Wheow's Mama?" Asked Soda.

"Your Mama's asleep." Whispered their dad.

"Where's the baby?" Asked Darry.

Their dad outstretched his arms, allowing part of the blanket to fall, revealing a tiny face.

"That's tiny." Soda said, his eyes expanding. "No wonduh it could fit through Mama's bewy button."

"What?" Mr. Curtis asked.

"Darry said babies come from mommies' bewy buttons."

Laughing, Mr. Curtis messed up Soda's hair. "You're a little nut, you know that?" He asked playfully. And then, "Here, Darry. Hold the baby."

Darry sat down and put out his hands, and their dad placed the baby in his arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Darry.

"He's your new baby brother."

"What's his name?"

"We're going to name him Ponyboy." Their dad said.

Soda wrinkled his nose, and said, "What a funny name."

Darry looked at him, "Your name is _Sodapop_."

Giggling, Soda looked down and tickled the baby's belly, losing interest on if they had peculiar names. "Ponyboy smells pretty." He stated.

"That's baby smell." Their dad said softly, "You were like that too, Soda."

Darry smiled down at the baby in his arms and rocked it back and forth like he had seen so many times on TV. "I love you, Ponyboy." He whispered softly. "Because you're my littlest brother, so I always have to take care of you."

Soda nodded in agreement. "I love you too, Ponyboy. I can't wait 'til you get old 'nuff to talk goodly like me."

Mr. Curtis laughed, and then said, "Here, let me go take Pony into the living room so that the midwife can make sure that he is okay." And then he smiled at his older sons, "You two will be the perfect brothers."

As their dad walked out of the room, holding the baby in his arms, the two brothers sat on their bed. They were staring out at the living room, where the midwife was weighing and measuring the baby, and their mother was waking up.

Ponyboy. Their new baby brother. Would he be like Dad? Or Mom? Or Darry or Soda? Would he be tall or short or fat or slender?

And Soda wondered in the back of his undeveloped mind, if that chubby little body really could squeeze through his mothers belly button.


End file.
